Liquid drug reconstitution for reconstitution of medicaments supplied in vials generally involves multiple steps including inter alia opening a vial adapter package for preparing a vial adapter with a cannula for use, preparing a sealed vial for use, co-axial alignment of the vial adapter with the vial and subsequent manually snap fitting the vial adapter onto the vial such that the vial adapter's cannula punctures the vial's stopper. Such vial adapters are commercially available from, for example, Medimop Medical Projects Ltd, Ra'anana, Israel. Such multiple steps take considerable preparation time and introduce a margin for error in the procedure. Moreover, many users inadvertently misalign the vial adapter with the vial such that the former's cannula is unable to puncture the vial's stopper for flow communication purposes. Furthermore, some users initially accurately align the vial adapter with the vial but then incline the vial adapter while manually snap fitting the same for puncturing the vial, thereby precluding flow communication.
Vial assemblages with a vial and a pre-attached fluid transfer device are illustrated and described in inter alia EP 1 008 337, EP 1 029 526, FR 2 029 242, GB 1 442 210, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,490, 6,090,093, 6,681,946, US 2002/121496, WO 94/03373, WO 96/00053, WO 98/32411, WO 98/37854, WO 01/28490, WO 01/32524 and WO 2007/015233.